Skylanders vs My Little Pony
Skylanders vs My Little Pony is a fan-made game idea by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for short and BRRSpore on Wikia). Unlike the other Skylanders games, this is a fighting game rated T for Teen (kids can get this at any age because T is unrestricted). This game is a crossover between Skylanders and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gameplay This game is also in 2D only. In this game, players get to play as either their favorite Skylander character or their favorite MLP character. The game features 100 characters, 50 on the Skylanders side and 50 on the MLP side (I'll update on the numbers once Skylanders: Swap Force and Season 4 of MLP are out). It'll also feature 60 different battle arenas and 40 more which are unlockable or DLC. When choosing a character, you have an option for a single match or a tag team match. Each skylander has a swap costume to make them look like characters from MLP while each MLP character has a swap costume to make them look like characters from Skylanders. Each character will also have its own alternate costume. Players can also customize the color of each character. Each character has his own special power which gives the character 33% percent of damage. Each special tag team has its own intro, rival battle and ending during Arcade. Most arenas will have transitions which means the characters can push their opponents to a different area in the same arena. There are also several non-playable characters like the Giants from Skylanders and the Usra Minor from MLP who interact as background characters or are part of the transitions. Characters There are currently 100 characters, 64 are unlocked at the start, 20 are unlocked when played through out the game and 16 are available for downloadable content. *Skylanders: **Spyro **Gill Grunt **Trigger Happy **Eruptor **Stealth Elf **Bash **Chop Chop **Sonic Boom **Prism Break **Boomer **Voodood **Drobot **Flameslinger **Stump Smash **Zap **Hex **Ignitor **Terrafin **Ghost Roaster **Dino-Rang **Wrecking Ball **Whirlwind **Double Trouble **Drill Sergeant **Lightning Rod **Cynder **Zook **Slam Bam **Sunburn **Camo **Warnado **Wham Shell **Pop Fizz **Jet Vac **Shroomboom **Chill **Hotdog **Fright Rider **Flashwing **Sprocket **Master King Pen **Master Eon **Kaos **Glumshanks **Cali **Flynn **Hugo **Vathek **Dreadbeard **Flavius **Molekin *My Little Pony: **Twilight Sparkle **Pinkie Pie **Applejack **Rarity **Rainbow Dash **Fluttershy **Derpy **Lyra Heartstrings **Minuette (Formerly Colgate) **Twinkleshine **Gilda **Carrot Top **Big Mac **Time Turner **Lily **Rose **Daisy **Iron Will **Trixie **Starlight **Moonlight **Shining Armor **Braeburn **Spitfire **Soarin **Mr Cake **Mrs Cake **Cheerilee **Octavia **DJ-Pon-3 **Thunderlane **Blossomforth **Cadence **Thunderhooves **Flim **Flam **Sweetie Drops **Mayor of Ponyville **Zecora **Photo Finish **Celestia **Discord **Luna **Chrysalis **Rover **Fido **Spot **Garble **Purple Bully Dragon **Brown Bully Dragon Stages Like the characters, there is a total of 100 stages, 50 from Skylanders and 50 from MLP. 60 stages are unlocked imediately but 20 stages are unlocked when you make progress in the game and the other 20 are DLCs. *Skylanders: **Shattered Islands **Core of Light Ruins **Flynn's ship **Aqueduct **Pirate Grotto **Volcanic Vault **Troll Factory **Mushroom Groove **Cyclops Square **Necropolis **Cube Dungeon **Icicle Isle **Storm Stronghold **Leviathan Lagoon **Stonetown **Falling Forest **Battlefield **Creepy Citadel **Lava lakes Railway **Arkeyan Armory **Lair of Kaos **Rumbletown **Kaos' Kastle **Molekin Mountain **City of Arkus **Dill X's Big Rig **Willikin Village **Cutthroat Carnival **Time of the Giants **Junkyard Isle **Sunrise Towers **Lockdown Islands **Wheel of Power **Docks of Doom **Cliff Dive Crags **Metal Hive **Slime Pipe **Frost Fight **Pirate Seas **Empire of Ice **Darklight Crypt **Dragon's Peak **Glacier Gully **Secret Vault of Secrets **Troll Homefactory **Aerial Attack **Oracle **Autogryo Adventure **Bringing Order to Kaos **Crawling Catacombs *My Little Pony **Celestia's Castle **Sugar Cube Corners **Twilight Sparkle's Library **Sweet Apple Acres **Carousel Bontique **Cutie Mark Crusader's Treehouse **Cloudsdale **Fluttershy's Cottage **Everfree Forest **Manehatten **Wonderbolt Academy **Crystal Empire **Grand Galloping Gala **Appleloosa **Mirror Pond **Ponyville Streets **Streets of Canterlot **Froggy Bottombog **Ghastly Gorge **Winsome Falls **Elements of Harmony Ruins **Buffalo Village **Dodge Junction **Schoolhouse **Train station **Ponyville in Chaos **Ponyville Park **Applejack's House **Bowling Alley **Lakeside **Ponyville Outshirts **Frozen Pond **Star Swirl's Wing **Scootaloo's Nightmare **Twilight's Zone **Dragon Migration nest **Beginning of Equestria **Clover Cafe **Heart's Warming Play **Shopkeeper's Shop **Hospital **Gem Mine **Crankey's House **Rainbow Dash's House **Shining Armor's Apartment **Ponyville Markets **Iron Will's maze **Spa **Zecora's Hut **Ice Caved in Trivia *This game was influenced by Street Fighter X Tekken and Injustice: Gods Among Us. *It'll probably take 5 years to make this game. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Fan games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fanon Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:MLP Category:Fan Games Category:Games